


When Summoned to Surrender

by Mara



Series: Hiiro's Trials [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Hiiro knew this moment was coming, but he'd pretended it could be avoided.





	When Summoned to Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> A reviewer asked about a fic where Cronus blackmailed Emu instead. For various reasons, I couldn't write that, but this came out instead.
> 
> This is AU after ep. 33, because I'm sure this isn't how subsequent eps are going to go.

As soon as Dan Masamune had lorded his strategy over Hiiro's head, it was clear this moment was coming. But to preserve what little strength he had left, Hiiro had pretended it could be avoided. That somehow he would never be standing next to Cronus, who had snatched the intern from a battle just as he had once snatched Hiiro.

It was even the same ridiculous abandoned warehouse, Hiiro thought, gripping his sword and trying to avoid Emu's gaze, which seemed to burn through the helmet.

Cronus chuckled. "What a sweet reunion. Should I leave you to have a little chat first?" 

Emu glared at Cronus as he slowly and painfully pulled himself off the floor, blood flowing down one arm and onto the ground. "If you're going to kill me, could you get it over with instead of talking?"

"What do you think, Taddle Fantasy?" Cronus asked, waving a hand to show his obvious magnanimity. "Should I kill him?"

"No, sir." Hiiro gritted his teeth under the helmet.

Emu shot him a look Hiiro couldn't decipher. "What do you want?"

"For you to join me, of course."

Emu got on his knees, arms and legs shaking like a new colt. "No."

Hiiro found himself shaking as well, knowing what was coming.

Cronus swung a Proto Gashat around his fingers. "Even if I offer to bring back a certain motorcycle game whose data I happen to have?"

"No." Emu didn't even pause to think.

Cronus and Hiiro both froze.

"No!" Emu said again, louder this time. "Not even for Kiriya. He wouldn't want that."

Stepping forward, Cronus deliberately loomed over Emu. "Would he want you to die?"

Emu's expression was all defiance. "I won't do it."

Hiiro's hands shook more. It was coming and he didn't want to see this moment. He hadn't realized how much it mattered to him that Emu stayed strong.

The Gashat swung two more times and landed clenched in Cronus' armored fist. "So you won't mind if I erase some data, then? The chip's low on room. I'm sure you understand."

Emu was close enough that Hiiro could see the blood drain from his face, but Emu just shook his head. "He's already dead and I have patients that need me. Kiriya would understand."

Hiiro choked back a sob, unsure if it was fear for Emu or anger at his own weakness. It was too much work to figure it out, when he was focused on standing still.

Even though he should have expected it, Hiiro still jumped when Cronus slammed his fist into Emu's stomach, throwing the other man halfway across the empty room. He watched, frozen, as Emu barely managed to roll and avoid hitting his head on a concrete pillar.

Choking, arms wrapped around him, Emu stayed down this time, and Hiiro held his breath waiting to see what Cronus would do now.

Stalking toward him, Cronus glared down. "Pathetic bug. How dare you defy me?" Pulling his leg back, he prepared to kick Emu.

At that moment, Hiiro realized that what he wanted more than Emu staying strong was Emu staying _alive_. He was even weaker than he'd thought. He couldn't bear to lose either Saki or Emu.

"No. Please." Hiiro choked on the words as he took a few steps toward Cronus.

Emu, face twisted in pain, looked up at him. "Hiiro…"

Hiiro had to look away, he had to focus on what would make Dan Masamune do what Hiiro wanted. Bile rose in his throat as he understood the answer. He took a step closer, then dropped his transformation, dropping to his knees on the hard floor and slowly settling into dogeza. 

Eyes open and staring at every bit of dirt and debris beneath him, Hiiro swallowed. "Please don't kill him. I will keep him in line."

"Hiiro, no!" Emu sounded like he was trying to crawl toward him.

It didn't matter if Emu hated him for this. He'd already sold out his own future for Saki's life, so why not sell out his pride for Emu's? He would keep them in line but at least they would be alive.

Cronus started to laugh. "What an unexpected turn of events! I didn't know you had it in you, Taddle Fantasy."

Emu was openly sobbing and Hiiro wanted to scream at him. He wanted to scream that he wasn't worth it. But he had to focus. What did Dan want to hear? "I'll do…whatever you want."

"Will you now?" 

Hiiro didn't dare look up, but from the sounds, Cronus was approaching. "Yes." 

Dan dropped his transformation as he stopped in front of Hiiro's prone body. "Unexpected but not unwelcome." He sounded almost gleeful. "This might be even better than what I'd planned. Get up, Taddle Fantasy."

Hiiro slowly stood. He didn't look back as he followed Dan out of the warehouse, not even when Emu screamed his name again.

Hiiro just stared at his hands, covered in sweat and dirt and germs. They would never be clean enough. Not after this. 

But as long as Emu was alive, there was hope.

\--end--

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, I'm writing some toku fluff next.


End file.
